


无神论

by Seikai



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikai/pseuds/Seikai
Summary: （又名：联邦总统想要撒娇）（又名：让总统心动的三件小事）
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 11





	无神论

**Author's Note:**

> 祝咱们VVP六十八周岁生日快乐。  
> 10月7号凌晨才打完，是老夫老夫的晚年生活，非常意识流且短小。

直到另一股没来头的疲惫席卷了他。  
焦虑感不合时宜的、如同攀缘着石缝生长的常青藤，回过神时，才发现绿色的藤蔓已经在他思维的断壁残垣上铺展开，紧紧箍住他日渐脆弱的神经。  
有的时候他也许会思考自己为何会坐在这里，宵衣旰食、殚精竭虑，但事实就是，他从未思考过这个问题。  
抛弃主观能动性，自由意志也只是无稽之谈。人类不过是众多木偶中平平无奇的另一个。  
因为一切皆是宿命。

得了吧。  
就算他不是一个对信仰深信不疑的合格的苏共党员，那他也绝不是一个典型的狂信徒。他并没有对这种极端热忱的强烈爱好，虽然没有什么能比得上这个国家更让他着迷。  
但我说，要是有一个意外呢？  
事情源于二十年前？不对，也许更早。早到他自己都没发现。  
回忆，美好的、粉饰过的，回忆。  
他在无意识摆弄着桌上可怜铅笔的小动作中、翻找着他潜藏于心的一些陈旧物件。

第一次并没有具体的事件，也许是一段时间，也许只是一种感觉。  
那时他们有着与生俱来的默契，即使他们认识并不久。是那种如同拿出沙拉就会准备红菜的默契。  
没人不喜欢红菜沙拉，也没人比德米特里更适合做他的搭档。  
他们会在工作结束后去酒吧只点一杯啤酒，然后喝着茶聊天直到深夜；或者合起来搪塞他们共同的老师，直到索布恰克因为自己两个优秀的学生“同流合污”而叹息不已。  
而他注定对感情方面反应过慢，又或者他活在臆想的美好回忆里不愿出来。  
直到二十年前的一个注定不安宁的午后，那时的他太过强硬，却被迫承受这份强硬带来的心理负担。  
那可真是一个连无神论者都会央求上帝的、令人绝望的时刻。他只能捏着十字架，躲进旁边的小教堂，用一遍遍的祈祷央求着、以换取孩子们的平安。  
四周的灰尘密集的让他窒息，那是他几十年来为数不多的脆弱时刻。  
德米特里开门所扬起的风吹散了他四周的尘埃，仿佛让着过度粘稠的空气再次流动起来。  
年轻人只是和他一同坐在阴影里，一言不发，捧着他因紧张和不安而冰冷的双手。  
他所能感受到，麦田和向日葵充满了他的脑海。而年轻人身上的味道温暖得如同燃烧一块富含油脂的松木。  
回忆用以印证他们在垂垂老矣之时、壁炉旁的促膝长谈。  
随后这位年仅三十五岁岁的总统办公厅主任吻了上去，带着他那一身令人安心的气息。  
每当他尝试问起那个简短的“肌肤之亲”的时候，他年轻的下属总会红着脸、以各种理由揶揄着  
“那只是一个作为朋友的安慰。”  
直到他得到了这么一个回答。  
德米特里永远都是他除了家国情怀外的最大的意外。

但他依旧疲惫。  
他罕见的坠入一种负面情绪中，精神亢奋而又消极，越发沉重地将他从短暂的回忆中拖拽出。  
今天是十月七日，一个短暂的星期三，一个漫长的工作日，别无其他。  
除了他忘记自己已经把晚上的时间安排给某个蓄谋已久的副主席。  
直到两声叩响敲在他办公室的实木门上。

“你答应跟我一起吃饭的？”  
中年男人从红棕色木门后面探出头，眼角的细纹并不耽误这位刚过完自己五十五岁生日的副主席露出一副狗狗眼的可怜神色。  
副主席阁下诡异的渴望神情看得他偏头痛，但却又该死的富有效果。  
我们年近七旬的总统阁下捏捏鼻梁，他将手里被指纹糊了满镜片的放大镜放回桌面。

晚餐过后，他瘫坐在戈尔基二层的沙发上喝茶，目光却落在在屋子里来来回回踱步的德米特里身上，直到目光落在自己的正前方。

副主席将粘在沙发上的总统拽起。  
区别于任何一次镁光灯前的浅尝辄止的拥抱，德米特里搂着他，将下颌放在被柔软肌肉覆盖着的、总统的肩胛骨上。男人不吝啬地回应总统的回抱，但手确窸窸窣窣地摸到仅穿了一件白色衬衫的上司的胸前。  
他感觉自己的领带被拽紧了，随后一个冰冷的、有些坚硬的金属硌在了他的皮肤上。  
一个银色精巧的领带夹，末端镶嵌了一颗泛着绿色光泽的黑珍珠。  
【P&M】  
字迹是刻上去的，在灯光下投出一小片阴影。

“生日快乐，瓦洛佳。”  
又一个“来自朋友”的吻。

天边的云烧透了似的，橘红的光线描摹着联邦总统柔和的眉目，却恰好掩盖了他绯红的面颊。  
“你会在我身边吗？”他只是望向坠落于西边天幕之下、逐渐消逝的红日，道出一句无关紧要的话。  
“一直如此。”  
德米特里只是握着他的手，淡淡地说道。


End file.
